warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Captura
is an in-game image capture and editing tool that allows players to manipulate and compose scenarios for screenshots. To access it, go to your Warframe in arsenal, and click on appearance, the Captura option will be on the bottom of your screen. Features Menu The Menu allows the player to Tilt ( / ) the current scene, Ascend and Descend( , ) the camera along its vertical axis, and open the Advanced Menu( ). Advanced Features The Advanced Menu gives the player the options of settings various aspects of the scene such as: *Filters ::Choose between at least 8 different filters that alter the atmosphere of the image. *DOF ::Change the Depth of Field to draw more focus to an element of the image. *FOV ::Extend the Field of View to show the entire landscape, or close in on an element for a portrait. *Grain ::Add graininess to the image. *Exposure ::Increase the exposure to bring more light to the image, or decrease it to make it darker. *Saturation ::Saturating the image will add more vibrancy to the colors, likewise, desaturating will set the image closer to gray-tone. *Scene ::Choose between 18 different scenes. The player may also use features such as the 3 Light Setup. Scenes Scenes allow the player to select an area in which to compose a new scenario for screenshots. Notes *In order to use features like Filters or DoF, the player must have Color Correction and Depth Of Field turned on in the game's options menu. As some players prefer to keep these options turned off for whatever reason, this forces the player to manually turn these options back on for each Captura session. *The player is only allowed to spawn a maximum of 3 enemies in a session. This can be worked around slightly by spawning in units who themselves spawn in more enemies, such as Drahk Masters or Boilers. **Similar to the Simulacrum allied units such as Specters or Xiphos turrets are considered towards the enemy total, and are also destroyed when using the "Kill Enemies" command. *Enemies cannot be spawned in Syndicate or Conclave scenes. *The lighting for the Color Key Scene is not even, and has many dark spots as well as lighting being pointed only one way in some cases. Turning up the brightness alleviates this issue, but only exacerbates the unnatural coloring of warframes in this mode (see bugs). *You cannot hide chat at all while in Captura, so while you can take manual screenshots without HUD in settings (PC), this is not possible when recording the screen through video and the chat will still appear. *The Lunaro Arena Scene only allows usage of your Lunaro Loadout. *When enemies hit the player with melee or bullets, they will still glow as if they were damaged, which can ruin captura scenes with the player partially glowing in the spot enemies hit them. *Zooming in / Aiming with a Synthesis Scanner scanner whilst switching into camera mode, will allow you to keep the orange tint seen on the HUD, without the scanner's overlay appearing. Going back into your warframe (or operator) and zooming out on the synthesis scanner will remove the orange tint. Bugs *With the addition to it being joinable by other players, the ability to pause the game, even when joining captura solo, has been disabled. *You cannot do standing finishers on enemies in this mode in most cases, only finishers on knocked down enemies. *After it was made so the player has a working arsenal console to change equipment and loadouts the lighting and textures completely changed, and most characters will appear brighter and washed out in the Color Key Scene. A default Mag for example will have the metal rings on her feet appear like a matte plastic, rather than a shiny metal. **This is similar to the Simulacrum, where players will be coated in an oily texture, but while still remaining their "true" colors and textures as shown in actual missions. *The pause menu camera is still linked to the player's Warframe/Operator. This can be seen when centering the camera on the character and moving only right or left, and you will notice that the Warframe will not stay centered, as the camera slightly angles itself towards the Warframe. *Selecting the Slow Motion option will slow down all movement, including pressing the escape button to show the HUD menu and going into the arsenal. This also will delay color changes you make to a weapon after leaving. Tips *The in-game Chat function is not hidden in any way when in Captura and as such, can get in the way when recording footage of this mode, and is especially intrusive in the Color Key scene. To counter this, the player can either enter the mode in "Friends Only", "Invite Only" or "Public" (although public will allow anyone in your clan/friends list to join you) which will give you the "Squad Chat". This can be used to hide messages from your clan, but will still show the chat icon in the bottom left for a short time when exiting a menu. **This is only a problem with recording Video of the game, or if the player wants to include the HUD in their screenshots. *The camera cannot be placed into most objects, enemies, or players, however there is a way to glitch the camera and force it to go into the listed objects and allow cinematic shots and/or PoV shots of weapons. A full tutorial on this can be found here. Gallery SilverGroveKaland.png|The Silver Grove, Earth|link=Earth Moon Tileset 1.png|Lua|link=Lua HitMarkerExample.jpg|Example of enemy ruining Captura moment by firing on the player and making Ember glow PoV Warframe Captura Tutorial! (Move Camera In New Ways!) Warframe 5 Reasons Why Captura Sucks For Video Creators Patch History Changes: *Place up to 200 Camera Positions, adjust Camera Speeds, and more. *Place up to 5 in-world Text lines (30 char limit per line), with the option to change text color as well. *Added a Cinematic Mode button that removes UI, plays Camera track, etc. You can return to the Captura menu by pressing ESC. *Added Lotus Glow and Edge of Shadows filters. *Added Filter Opacity and Filter Depth sliders for filters. *These options will appear disabled if your Filter is Neutral. *Change the Time of Day and Rain volume in the Plains of Eidolon Scene (applies to each Camera Position). *Moved the Filter option to the top of the list so it doesn’t go offscreen, making some Filters unclickable. *Also worth noting that you can still host an 8 player Captura simply by inviting 7 other players once you’ve loaded into Captura. The Trials lobby is no longer needed! *The War Within Choice Scene has been added to Captura! Completing The War Within for the first time will reward this in your Inbox. For those that have already completed The War Within quest, it has been retroactively added to your Captura Scene selection right on login. *Archwing can now be deployed in Captura! *Added a Depth of Field toggle in Captura! As opposed to the current Depth of Field slider, the toggle will completely turn it on or off. }} Category:Update 20 Category:Miscellaneous